


It Takes Two to Outwit One

by ceruleanhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/pseuds/ceruleanhail
Summary: Tired and yearning, Kita Shinsuke came home to a surprise.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	It Takes Two to Outwit One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kita Week, Day 1 Prompt: Celebration & Do
> 
> This fic explores the concept of BOTH Atsumu and Osamu dating Kita, the twins are not dating each other. If this is not your thing, kindly close your tab or press the Back button. Thank you!

Kita Shinsuke made his way home with a grocery bag in hand and a bag of gift on the other. He had a rather strenuous day at the farm, one that made him physically ache for a warm bath, good food and an early retreat to bed. Perhaps a cuddle with his lovers, though he knew it was wishful thinking considering that both of them are miles away from him. 

He arrived at the entrance of his house and glanced at his watch. 

7.48PM. 

Atsumu would still be working out in the gym, perhaps with his fellow MSBY teammates. Osamu would be in the midst of a Sunday dinner rush. 

Despite their long distance relationship, Kita had their schedule memorized. There is a sense of comfort in rough estimations in on what his lovers may be doing, he knew it was also too early for a video call even though he really, really wanted to hear their voice…

Well, it wasn't like he wouldn't be video calling them in a few hours, so the yearning felt irrational. But-

Kita took a deep breath to clear his mind and opened his door.

Osamu was preparing food in the kitchen.

Kita blinked.

_Osamu was preparing food in the kitchen_ , though he turned his head the moment the door opened with a smile that released butterflies and warmth in Kita’s chest. 

“Welcome home, Kita-san.” Osamu greeted, smile breaking into a grin. 

“Osamu. I’m home.”

Despite his excitement, Kita still does things properly: he entered his home, removed and placed his shoes to the side, closed the door, and hung his bag and farmer hat behind the door where they belonged.

He noted that Osamu was still in the early stages of dinner preparation as he reached the kitchen. There was pot of soup boiling on the stove, onions neatly sliced and placed on the bowl at the kitchen counter. Osamu was cutting carrots, though he left them in favour of washing his hands, and then pulling Kita into an embrace.

“You didn’t inform me that you’re coming, I would have been much more prepared.” Kita said, after making sure that Osamu was real. Osamu did felt real in his embrace, Kita burrowed his face into his chest and took in the scent of sweat and rice.

“Wanted it to be a surprise,” Osamu brushed a hand through Kita’s hair, tipped his chin up and planted a quick peck on his lips. He released him after. “I’ll take care of dinner today, Kita-san, so go wash up. You look like you need it.”

“I did just came back from the farm.”

Osamu looked at him carefully. “You seemed more tired than usual.”

“It has been a long day.” Kita agreed, and told him about how he was woken up at 3AM by a call from Takahashi-san, who dialed his number out of panic because cow went into labour, how he had to help out at Old Man Ito’s farm after hours because his tractor broke down, and how his neighbours had given him some of their summer crops as gifts. He told Osamu of the entirety of his day while he put away the groceries. Osamu continued cutting those vegetables, though he made affirming sounds to show that he’s still listening and asked a few questions for some clarifications.

“No wonder you’re late, Kita-san, you’re watching out for everyone.”

“It’s a small town, we watch each other’s backs.”

“Those are for the fridge, yeah? I’ll handle it.” Osamu grabbed the items quickly after he was done chopping. “ ‘Tsumu should have a hot bath ready, so that’s another thing less for you to worry.”

Kita blinked. “… Atsumu? He’s here too?”

“We’re both here for the weekend, Kita-san, _that’s_ the surprise.”

“Doesn’t his team have a practice match with _EJP Raijin_ soon?”

“He claims that spending time with Kita-san is a necessary sustenance.”

“And what of you? Isn’t _Onigiri Miya_ the busiest during weekends?”

“Hired some help,” Osamu shrugged. “They could hold the fort for two days. Wouldn’t be much of a help if they couldn’t, especially since we’ll be opening another store in Tokyo at the end of this month.”

_Oh._ “That’s wonderful news, Osamu. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Osamu had a smug grin on his face. “I wanted to tell you in person so that we could celebrate together.”

“I’ll clean up, then.”

“Take your time with Atsumu, Kita-san.” 

Concern arise when Kita read the nuances between Osamu’s words. 

While both twins agreed to a truce in dating Kita, it didn’t mean they were always good at sharing; both had their fair share of bickering whenever it came to Kita’s affections. Kita would ensure both of them received his love equally regardless of their turn, but it was rare for one twin to offer the first turn to the other. If it happens, it often meant the other twin had a bad day or the other twin is trying to make amends.

“Is Atsumu alright?”

“He will be happy to see you, Kita-san.” Osamu said, and Kita was confused at the neutrality of his tone. “So take your time. Dinner may take a while to be done.”

“Osamu,” Kita lightly pulled at Osamu’s shirt. “Kiss me?” 

Osamu gave him a kiss filled with desire and longing. Kita gave him one filled with promises of more.

* * *

Kita could hear the sound of water running from the bathroom. So Atsumu was still washing himself.

He stripped himself out of his clothes, neatly folded and placed them towards the laundry basket. He spotted Atsumu’s clothing as well, thrown in without care. Kita folded them as well. By the time he was done, the washing stopped.

“Atsumu,” He announced, “I’m coming in,” and slided the door open.

“ _Kita-sannnn~_ ” Atsumu had a bright grin on his face, emerging from the tub when Kita entered. He was pushing his wet mop of hair to the side, with rivulets of water sliding down his toned body; it was a sight Kita would appreciated more if he wasn’t scrutinizing Atsumu for any hidden frustration or unhappiness… except, from what he understood his current expression (confident, smug) and posture (back straight, a hand on hip), Atsumu was definitely banking on seduction as evident by his next words, “Like what you see?”

“A sight for sore eyes.” Kita could not help a smile, because that’s how infectious Atsumu’s grin can be.

They shared a kiss, a passionate one that pinned Kita to the wall as they explored each other’s mouth. Kita’s mind was momentarily hazy, though he broke away from the kiss, planting a hand firmly on Atsumu’s chest to prevent him from trying again as he gasped for breath.

“Atsumu... You’ll catch a cold... I still need to wash.”

“We can keep each other warm, Kita-san!” 

“We will have plenty of time later, Atsumu, I promise.”

“Can I wash you?”

“Only if you focus on the actual washing.”

“Of course, Kita-san, now c’mere!”

Kita frowned at Atsumu’s easy acceptance, but allowed himself to be led to the stool. He expected more playful resistance, perhaps a little more whining… but Atsumu just started pumping the shampoo, lathered it on his hand and started washing Kita’s hair, even adding some massage. Kita let out a happy sigh as Atsumu kneaded his scalp expertly, even doing his shoulders at one point. The care he was receiving is akin to the care Atsumu placed on setting. 

“Tough day?”

“Long day, been awake since 3AM,” Kita yawned as he was slowly de-stressed by Atsumu’s massage.

“Thought so, you haven’t been answering to our texts.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you guys,” Then, a thought occurred to Kita. “Is that why you and Osamu are here?”

“Naw, we’re here to celebrate-” Atsumu choked.

“Ah, Onigiri Miya’s expansion. Osamu did told me about it.” Kita helpfully supplied, allowing Atsumu to recover.

“R-Right, Kita-san, we’re rinsing your hair.”

Kita allowed Atsumu to do so. He was still trying to reconcile the twins’ odd behavior. Perhaps both of them had done something wrong that they feel the need to butter him? But he was just fed with good news and good care so far. In usual circumstances, Kita would go straight for the kill and pressured the truth out of them, but Atsumu was being nice and thoughtful, and there was none of the nervous tics that showed whenever he felt guilty. Despite being softer than usual, he didn’t seem down, but Kita decided to make sure.

As Atsumu started with his body, Kita asked, “How are things with your team?”

When Atsumu lit up, Kita knew there was nothing to worry about; there were only two things Atsumu’s passionate about, and volleyball is one of them. If Atsumu is down, it usually stems from volleyball or their relationship. Nevertheless, all is well, Kita thought as he listened to Atsumu shared his team shenanigans.

The tub is for one, but big enough to squeeze in two. The water was still hot, thanks to the heating system. Kita sat between Atsumu’s legs, letting the younger hug him and rest his head on his shoulders, mumbling sweet nothings. 

“Kita-san, Kita-san, I missed youuuu…” Atsumu nuzzled his face into Kita's neck.

“Your body is very honest, Atsumu,” Kita commented, feeling a certain hardness poking at his back.

“So is yours, Kita-san.” 

At this point in the past, Atsumu would have initiated or even teased him, but he was treating him with care today.

“You’re unusually reserved today.” Kita said.

“I’m never reserved when it comes to Kita-san! … But I don’t want to push it if Kita-san’s tired.”

Kita hummed in thought. ''We could continue where we left off earlier."

They made out in the tub until the warm water turned cool.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Kita-san!” 

Kita stared at them both, at the birthday cake on the table.

Wait, but today is July-

_Oh._

“You seemed surprised, Kita-san,” Atsumu grinned. “Did you think we would have forgotten?”

“It looks to me that Kita-san’s the one who’d forgotten his own birthday instead.” Osamu added, with a matching grin.

Kita frowned. “My phone was quiet for the whole day.”

“Granny texted us, she was worried when she didn’t hear a peep from you today.”

“Maybe your phone's on silent, Kita-san?”

It turned out that his phone was dead.

Notifications bombarded him as soon as he turned on his phone. Wishes from his grandmother, Ren, Aran, Michinari, the rest of Inarizaki volleyball team. He replied his grandmother and left his phone on charge as they ate dinner— Tofu Hamburger, served with _Mame Gohan_ and Potato Salad. Delicious!

“Did we surprise you, Kita-san, did we? Did we?” Atsumu asked.

“You did. I thought we’d be celebrating later this month with everyone else, along with Onigiri Miya’s expansion.” Everyone else meaning Inarizaki Volleyball Team; it had been a tradition for Kita-san’s birthday to be celebrated as a team, it was the first time they’d done something so personal. 

“While the expansion is true, it’s more of an excuse to throw you off track.” Osamu confessed.

“Along with asking me to enjoy my time with Atsumu?” Kita stared at Osamu.

“I hope you had fun.” Osamu said.

“We had fun, alright! I made Kita-san moan with my massages!”

“It’s the only thing you’re good at anyways.”

“Why you lit-”

“I honestly thought you two had a fight,” Kita said, interrupting the impending fight. “With Osamu offering his turn to Atsumu, but Atsumu being so… obedient in the bathroom. It confuses me.”

The twins shared a quick glance and then faced Kita.

“Kita-san,” Osamu started. “We want to do this for you because you have always been taking care of us. We may be a year younger, but we want to be lovers that you can rely on too.”

“Besides,” Atsumu grinned. “I think Kita-san looks best when we both do you together. We want you to be happy.”

"I..."

Kita is often straightforward and concise with his words, but today his words failed him.

What came next were tears. Big fat tears, trailing out of his eyes.

"K-Kita-san?"  
"W-What's wrong?"

His tears may have blurred his vision, but he could hear the sound of chopsticks being placed down quickly and their body warmth as they neared him. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into an embrace. They asked, but how could he explain the overwhelming feelings of love he have for them, that how his process seemed to have reached an end that only yieds more bountiful love and care- ah, Aran was right, there shouldn't be explanations of happiness. He was just that, undeniably happy and blessed.

"I'm proud of the both of you," were the only words he managed to utter, and perhaps they understood, for they too hug him and planted kisses on every part of him that they could reach.

His grandmother had told him, Someone is Watching.

Osamu had said he watches out for others, he watches out for them.

Kita Shinsuke knew that Someone is Watching him, including his beautiful Gemini stars.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. TvT;


End file.
